liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Spats (397)
Spats, A.K.A. Experiment 397, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause any two people zapped to constantly argue with each other. His one true place is making pro wrestlers fight more convincingly. Spats is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 397 was the 397th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cause any pair zapped to constantly argue with each other. 397 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 397's pod landing in the window of Jumba and Pleakley's ship. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 397's pod was discovered by a squirrel that mistook it for a nut. When the squirrel found it could not eat the pod, it threw it into a bowl of bath bombs. Suga Mama, mistaking the experiment pod for a bath bomb, threw it into the bathtub, activating 397. 397 then zapped the squirrel and Puff, causing the two animals to fight. 397 then zapped many pairs around town, who ended up fighting with each other, including Oscar and Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe, Jumba and the hotel inspector, Lilo and Penny Proud, and Gantu and Suga Mama. Stitch eventually tracked 397 down to a wrestling match, where the two faced off. Penny managed to resist her urge to fight with Lilo by counting to ten, and convinced the latter to do the same. Lilo then relieved the other brawling pairs by telling everyone through an overhead microphone to count to ten after Gantu, who had been wrestling with Suga Mama, went down for the count. 397, named Spats, was then captured by Penny and saved from Gantu. The next day, Lilo and Stitch found Spats a one true place with Wizard Kelly, making his international wrestlers fight more convincingly. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Spats, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Spats participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Sneaky, clever and sly, Spats will do whatever it takes to cause a fight. He loves to cause a ruckus and provoke a fight even without using his abilities. He's a good actor and does a great job of faking being innocent and cute to get what he wants or to trick people. He's about as close to a flirt as an experiment can get. He also likes to tease and rub people's losses at his hands in their faces. Biology Appearance Spats is a small yellow squirrel-like creature with cat-like ears, antennae-like ears above his eyes, a white belly, orange markings on his back, black-violet eyes, a small red-orange round nose, a wide mouth with sharp fangs and a green tongue, small pointed antennae, orange spots on his forehead and two prongs on his tail. His tail is fluffy and curled unless he's using his ability, where his tail unfurls to reveal a two pronged appearance. A cat-like experiment who spends most of his time on his four paws but does have the ability to walk on two feet. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 50 lbs. Special Abilities The prongs on Spats' tail can fire a yellow ray that causes any two individuals zapped to constantly argue with each other. The sound of a bell is heard when it happens. Weaknesses The arguing effect of Spats' ray can be reversed by counting to ten. Trivia *Spats' pod color is yellow. Gallery 397 spats by bricerific43-d5a2i3j.jpg 397_Spats_by_experiments.jpg b8a03c4fd87f93f1a883cf14e2cd4049-d2y8219.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-13h47m12s95.png|Spat's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h37m20s5.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-10h57m36s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h37m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h46m46s18.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-36-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h49m28s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h50m23s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h51m31s91.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-23-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h01m20s128.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-26-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h57m04s91.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-26-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-27-05.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h06m11s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h12m15s239.png screenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h12m55s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h36m03s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h09m39s216.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h11m49s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m44s29.png|Spats with Penny Proud Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m49s81.png ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-30-41.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h33m25s229.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h37m12s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h38m48s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m09s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m14s57.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-10h58m08s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png panes67.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males